That Autumn When Everything Started
by hanury
Summary: Summary inside. BangLo as main chara
1. Chapter 1

**That Autumn When Everything Started.**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, slice of live.

**FOREWORD :**

Pagi hari di awal musim gugur, itu saat dimana aku mendengar kabar salah seorang teman sekolahku sedang sekarat di ruang rawat rumah sakit karena overdosis obat tidur, kudengar orang tuanya akhirnya bercerai setelah mengalami terlalu banyak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, kami hanya pernah sekali bertemu saat berpapasan di koridor. Dan ini mungkin terdengar jahat tapi mendengar berita itu sama sekali tidak membuatku bersimpati.

"Wow aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini." Himchan berkata padaku dengan nada prihatin.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Gadis yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, aku pernah sekelas dengannya."

Setelah itu pembicaraan selesai, kami kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Tidak ada yang pernah menyinggung kabar itu lagi dan gadis itu tidak pernah kembali ke sekolah. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya, setelah bertanya pada Himchan akhirnya pertanyaanku terjawab, _gadis itu telah meninggal_. Tiga bulan kemudian aku mendengar kabar yang persis sama, kali ini langsung dari mulut kedua orangtua-ku. Aku membeku, semua terasa hening saat mereka selesai mengatakan itu, aku hanya bisa mendengar deru nafas dan detak jantungku yang seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya, seolah berkata _'Kau masih bisa bernafas.' _

* * *

a/n : setelah debat dengan diri sendiri akhirnya author mutusin untuk bikin fic ini, there will be angst but not to much. feel free to comment~ authornya gak gigit'-'


	2. Chapter 2

**That Autumn When Everything Started.**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, slice of live.

Pagi hari di awal musim gugur, itu saat dimana aku mendengar kabar salah seorang teman sekolahku sedang sekarat di ruang rawat rumah sakit karena overdosis obat tidur, kudengar orang tuanya akhirnya bercerai setelah mengalami terlalu banyak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, kami hanya pernah sekali bertemu saat berpapasan di koridor. Dan ini mungkin terdengar jahat tapi mendengar berita itu sama sekali tidak membuatku bersimpati.

"Wow aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini." Himchan berkata padaku dengan nada prihatin.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Gadis yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, aku pernah sekelas dengannya."

Setelah itu pembicaraan selesai, kami kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Tidak ada yang pernah menyinggung kabar itu lagi dan gadis itu tidak pernah kembali ke sekolah. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya, setelah bertanya pada Himchan akhirnya pertanyaanku terjawab, _gadis itu telah meninggal_. Tiga bulan kemudian aku mendengar kabar yang persis sama, kali ini langsung dari mulut kedua orangtua-ku. Aku membeku, semua terasa hening saat mereka selesai mengatakan itu, aku hanya bisa mendengar deru nafas dan detak jantungku yang seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya, seolah berkata _'Kau masih bisa bernafas.' _

Aku menahan diriku untuk bertanya alasan mereka berpisah setelah sekian lama. Aku ingin bertanya pada mereka apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. Aku tetap memikirkan alasan apa yang membuat mereka bercerai pada akhirnya.

"Aku janji aku akan jadi lebih baik," Aku mengatakannya tanpa berfikir dua kali. "Aku janji aku akan jadi lebih baik,"

"Bukan, Yongguk" itu ibuku yang berbicara "Ini bukan salahmu."

"Ibumu dan aku membutuhkan ini." ayahku menambahkan.

Aku mengusap kedua mataku sebelum ada air mata yang mengalir "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi Yongguk, dengan siapa kau memilih untuk tinggal?"

Aku menjawab aku akan tetap berhubungan dengan mereka berdua, tapi untuk saat ini aku akan tinggal dengan ibuku. Ayahku tidak masalah dengan itu, dia pergi dari rumah dihari berikutnya. Aku merasa sejak saat itulah dimana semua ini dimulai, aku mulai menuangkan rasa frustasi melalui tulisan di internet.

**End of Yongguk P.O.V**

_Posting Success!_

Yongguk menghela nafas, ia baru saja memposting satu lagi tulisannya. Yongguk mulai blogging pada umur empatbelas tahun dan mulai lebih serius akhir-akhir ini. Ini bukan tulisan berisi makian pada dunia tentang seberapa tidak beruntungnya dia atau sebuah surat berisi curahan hati dan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan seperti yang biasa kau tulis untuk seorang guru counseling. Yongguk menuangkan pikirannya dalam bentuk puisi dan kisah, ia cukup pintar membuatnya. Yongguk masih ingat walikelas pertamanya nya memberikan nilai A dan sebuah bintang emas untuk puisi yang ia tulis. Ibunya kemudian menempelkan puisi itu di lemari es agar tamu yang datang juga dapat membacanya. Aneh, ia merasa bahwa jutaan orang tak berwajah di internet lebih mengerti dirinya daripada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang positif sejak kedua orantuanya bercerai, ini memang kedengaran simple tapi coba saja kau ada disituasinya saat ini.

Yongguk tinggal bersama ibunya sejak saat itu, dan dia akan mulai tahun pertamanya disekolah baru. Himchan tidak akan bersamanya, orangtuanya dipindah tugaskan ke tempat lain. Memikirkan tentang lingkungan baru dan orang-orang baru tanpa satu orangpun yang kau kenal membuat Yongguk merasa sedikit nervous, ia tidak pernah pandai dalam bergaul. Upacara penerimaan murid baru telahh dilaksanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ini ia akan langsung masuk dan menerima pelajaran. Yongguk tidak suka sekolah barunya untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama, ada seorang gadis yang adalah salah satu _ex-_ dari Himchan bertingkah sangat bodoh hanya untuk menarik perhatian para laki-laki dikelas. Kedua, makanan kantin sekolah ini yang disebut 'Nutrition Center ' akan membuatmu merasa seperti sehabis naik rollercoaster dan ingin muntah setelahnya. Yongguk memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, Yongguk menyukai buku. Membaca adalah hal lain yang disukainya selain menulis.

Yongguk menutup laptopnya kemudian menatap buku tulisnya. Ia sedang menulis cerita lain, Yongguk terkadang lebih memilih menulis dengan tangan dari pada mengetiknya di laptop. Ia merasa seperti idenya seakan-akan menguap entah kemana saat berhadapan dengan benda itu, seperti yang ia alami saat ini. Yongguk mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela perpustakaan, ia dapat melihatnya, butiran salju yang perlahan jatuh dari langit seperti kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi. _Membosankan. _Yongguk berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari rak-rak buku.

"Lebih baik membaca dari pada aku harus melamun sambil melihat salju." Yongguk berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, pandangannya mulai menelusuri judul buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Sejauh ini belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Perpustakaan selalu sepi bahkan saat musim ujian sekalipun, alasannya karena gossip bahwa tempat ini berhantu. Itu hanya gossip, Yongguk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu istirahatnya disini, dan dia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian aneh sejauh ini. Setelah sepuluh menit mencari akhirnya Yongguk menemukan apa yang ia cari, Yongguk baru akan kembali ke mejanya saat ia melihat ada orang lain yang duduk disana. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan highlight biru di bagian depan. Yongguk melihat hidung dan bibir orang itu sedikit memerah menunjukan bahwa ia baru saja dari luar ruangan. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu di meja Yongguk, dan seketika mata Yongguk melebar begitu menyadari apa yang orang itu baca, _buku tulisnya_. Tanpa berfikir panjang Yongguk menghampiri orang itu dan langsung menutup bukunya. Ia terkejut dan perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya_. _Yongguk memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu dengan seksama mencoba mengenalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yongguk bertanya.

Orang dihadapan Yongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat kemudian berbisik dengan ragu "Tolong lanjutkan ceritamu, itu sangat bagus." Yongguk menyipitkan mengeryitkan matanya tidak mengerti, hening sesaat dan perlahan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah laki-laki itu. Ia melihat kearah buku tulis Yongguk -yang sebenarnya ia bawa tanpa alasan yang jelas- kemudian pada Yongguk sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan langkah tenang meninggalkan Yongguk yang kebingungan di tempatnya. Tanpa Yongguk sadari itulah awal dimana ia dan cinta pertamanya bertemu.

To be continued..


End file.
